


Stargazing

by babbitly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Nerdy Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has always been the best at giving birthday presents to Oikawa, even if he hates to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa Event written for jumpfloat-meteor.

_It hadn’t been Iwaizumi’s intention to make such a complicated gift for dumb Oikawa, but when had Oikawa not been a pain?_

_Iwaizumi ripped off another chunk of white sticky stuff, glue, tape, he wasn’t really sure what the heck it was, and stuck it to the back of the plastic star in his hand. He looked up at the white ceiling of Oikawa’s bedroom, now littered with green-tinted plastic stars over the bed, and spotted an empty patch big enough to fit the large star he held in his hand. He stepped over the empty, torn up package that had held all the stars that he’d bought at the market earlier that week, the pieces of which now littering Oikawa’s bed, and stepped right on Oikawa’s pillow, hoping that idiot would end up getting a whiff of his feet when he slept that night for causing him to go to all this trouble. Iwaizumi reached up as far as his arm would extend, feeling the stretch in his side as he leaned to the side to get more length, bent his knees a little, and jumped. He smacked the last star against the ceiling as hard as he could, the thwack echoing through the empty room, in hopes that it would stay up._

_Iwaizumi moved to the middle of Oikawa’s bed and looked up. He took in all the stars he’d stuck up there, sixty-six according to the package, and smiled._

_This was perfect._

_Oikawa had better love it._

_Iwaizumi hopped down from Oikawa’s bed, kicking his stupid stuffed alien into the middle of the floor, and gathered up all the pieces of paper he’d thrown onto the bed. He turned around and walked to the small trashcan in the corner and dumped the pieces in the bin._

_The instructions on the package had said to leave the lights on for a few hours to let the stars charge up, so Iwaizumi didn’t turn off the light switch before he grabbed the doorknob and swung the door of Oikawa’s room wide. He turned around, and looked up over Oikawa’s bed again, feeling his stomach flip a little inspecting his hard work._

_He knew Oikawa would love it. This was Iwaizumi’s best idea ever…._

Or worst, he thought that night as Oikawa pushed his chair away from the kitchen table, when Iwaizumi’s warned him not go in his room.

“Iwa-Chan, you can’t just tell me I’m not allowed in my own room.” Oikawa smiled right before he turned away from Iwaizumi in the kitchen, running down the hallway of the first floor towards the steps. A jolt of fear swept through Iwaizumi.

Without thinking Iwaizumi sprinted down the hall, “Don’t go in there yet!” he yelled, right on Oikawa’s tail. He had to slow him down, or Oikawa would ruin everything.

He always ruined everything.

“This is my house.” Oikawa yelled as he reached an arm out, grabbing the bannister, and swung himself around and up the stairs, effortlessly.

“Stupid-kawa,” Iwaizumi growled, running down the hall, feet slipping on the hardwood as he rounded the corner to head up the stairs. Oikawa was only two steps ahead of him, feet loud as he stomped up the stairs.

He hit the last stair a second after Oikawa and launched himself down the hall, landing with a rough thud as he grabbed Oikawa’s leg, holding him in place.

“Iwa- ugh-chan!” Oikawa grunted, trying to pull his leg free from Iwaizumi’s grasp.

Iwaizumi held tight though. He wasn’t going to let dumb Oikawa ruin all hi- “aghh that hurts!”

Oikawa had grabbed a fist full of Iwaizumi’s hair and was now pulling it with all his effort to get his leg free.

“Let go, Iwa-chan!” he yelled, narrowing his eyes.

“Just wait for two minutes!” Iwaizumi yelled back, wrapping his arms tighter around Oikawa’s leg, one eye closing as pain stung through his scalp because Oikawa was trying to rip his hair out. “Stop pulling my hair!”

“Let. Me. Go,” he yelled, a tug of hair with every word.

“Boys!” Oikawa’s mother called, sharp and menacing, her footsteps echoing as she came up the stairs. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He knew that tone. He wasn’t about to get in trouble with Mrs. Oikawa. He released his hold on Oikawa’s leg right as Oikawa’s mother rounded the corner of the stairwell.

“Tooru, you quit pulling Hajime’s hair right this instant,” she said, voice stern, hands going to sit at her hips. Iwaizumi smiled. Dumb Oikawa was gonna get it now.

Oikawa pulled one last time, causing Iwaizumi to instinctively swing his arm out and smack him in the leg,

“Hajime!” Mrs. Oikawa snapped, looking down on him on the floor. He could hear Oikawa snickering beside him. Why was he friends with this kid?

“Sorry, Mrs. Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, glaring up at Stupid-kawa.

“Now both of you behave or Hajime’s not spending the night, Tooru. Do you hear me? I don’t care if it’s your birthday.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” they responded in unison.

“Good. Now, Tooru, stop trying to ruin your present.” She said, running her hand over Oikawa’s dumb messy hair. “Hajime worked really hard on this.”

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks heat up at her words, and he could almost hear the sticky smile that crept on to Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi wanted to smack him. Maybe he should just leave now, instead of getting yelled at again.

“Well? I’m waiting Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, mimicking his mom and putting his hands on his dumb hips, and tapping his foot on the floor.

Iwaizumi grumbled before standing up, dusting off his shorts and narrowing his eyes at Oikawa. He had to resist the urge to smack him in the head as Mrs. Oikawa was still watching.

Iwaizumi sidestepped Oikawa and headed down the hall for his room, he could hear Oikawa snickering behind him as he went. He stopped in front of his door and turned around.

“Close your eyes.”

“No!” Oikawa yelled, eyebrows shooting up, “You’re just gonna hit me again.”

“Just close your eyes!” Iwaizumi said louder, and Oikawa did. “Don’t peek!”

“Fine, just hurry up.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, and turned the knob on Oikawa’s door, snaking his hand in the crack of the door to flip the lights off before swinging it wide. Oikawa made a noise of protest when Iwaizumi reached around him to cover his eyes, but Iwaizumi knew Oikawa, and knew that he would peek otherwise.

“Iwa-chann!” Oikawa whined, as he brought his hands up to pull at Iwaizumi’s, but Iwaizumi just walked forward, bumping Oikawa’s leg with his own as they crossed into his room. He took a few more steps, and kicked the door shut with his foot, throwing the room into darkness.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said, his stomach twisting like he’d eaten too much, as he moved his hands away from Oikawa’s face, and stepped to the side of him, “Happy Birthday, I guess.”

Oikawa moved his head around taking in the room and then his eyes went wide as his head snapped up to his ceiling.

Iwaizumi felt his face heat up again as Oikawa stared up, mouth open wide, the glow of the stars reflecting back in his eyes. This was a terrible idea, Oikawa was going to make fun of him. Oh jeez, he needed to explain himself. He needed to just-

“W-Well you said you wanted to go to space,” Iwaizumi mumbled out in a rush, twisting his shirt hem in his hands, “an- and I knew- I knew you couldn’t really do that so I thought I’d give you the s-stars here so you- AH!”

His yell of surprise was muffled as Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi, pressing him tight to his chest, his stupid wild hair going up Iwaizumi’s nose and into his mouth. Oikawa pulled back, just as fast as he’d wrapped him in the hug, gripping Iwaizumi’s upper arms, and shaking him lightly, his eyes wide and wild, a look Iwaizumi usually found only when he was playing volleyball.

“Iwa-chan, you’re the best!” Oikawa sang, grabbing Iwaizumi’s shirtsleeve and pulling him over to the bed. He pushed him down to sit and sat next to him, his body directly against Iwaizumi’s, never leaving him any space, per usual. Oikawa tilted his head back and grinned up to the ceiling. Iwaizumi relaxed at the look on his best friend’s face, and leaned back on his elbows, to look up at his work now that it was dark.

It was totally awesome.

“Will you go to space with me one day, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, after a minute, breaking the silence of the bedroom, lying backwards on the bed, his feet dangling off the mattress. “We can find aliens, and fight the bad ones, and discover new planets.”

“You’re so weird,” Iwaizumi said, bumping Oikawa next to him, looking down at his face, his eyes bright with the glow of the stars, “We have volleyball tomorrow, we can’t just go to space.”

“We can save our trip to outer space for after we’re done with volleyball then?”

“Yeah, then we’ll go.” Iwaizumi said and he lay down on the bed and looked up to their stars.

“We’ll beat everyone here and then beat everyone in space, “ Oikawa said in a laugh, grabbing his stuffed alien next to him and shoving it under his head as a pillow. “It’ll be awesome, Iwachan.”

“Yeah, it will.”

* * *

 

When you think back on yourself from eight years in the future, you think you can’t possibly be the same. But here Iwaizumi was, lying on the roof of his Uncle’s barn next to Oikawa, his eyes wide, reflecting the lights of the stars in the sky, so similar to that night eight years ago, but now they stared at the real sky, millions of stars above them, instead of just sixty-six.

Not much had changed.

Yeah, now they were both done with highschool, done playing volleyball for Aobajousai, and no longer small enough to comfortably fit in Oikawa’s twin bed together when they stared up at the stars thinking about their future.

(Iwaizumi knew Oikawa’s was as bright as the stars he loved so much.)

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa as he reclined back on the roof, never taking his eyes off the stars, his mouth falling open slightly as he took in the meteor shower that had, luckily enough, landed only three days after Oikawa’s birthday this year. And he couldn’t help but think back to that night in Oikawa’s room.

Iwaizumi turned his head back up to the stars, the bright strips of light that danced through the dark blue of the country skies almost surreal to him. And in that moment, Iwaizumi could understand why Oikawa was so in love with outer space, but he’d never tell him that. No way in hell.

Iwaizumi lay back on the roof, the shingles rough, scratching at the fabric of his windbreaker as he slid backwards to lie flat on his back.

And they didn’t speak, just like that night all those years ago when Iwaizumi had first given Oikawa the stars, they didn’t need to. They just looked, and breathed, and were.

It’s how they’d always been, and probably part of the reason Iwaizumi got so fed up with Oikawa’s fake smiles and haughty attitude with which he presented himself to others because Iwaizumi knew how he was without the façade.

A huge fucking nerd.

A seventeen – well now eighteen- year-old boy who still dragged Iwaizumi along to alien movies whenever he could, who still read extraterrestrial articles online in between watching opponents plays, a boy who drove himself ragged with effort and want and desire to be the best, only to fall short, every single time.

“What are you thinking, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, voice light, speaking to the sky.

“About how much of a dumbass you are, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi said, turning his head to look at Oikawa next to him. “And how my birthday presents are far superior to your lame attempts.”

“Hey!” Oikawa whined, flipping his head to the side and narrowing his eyes before a lazy smile crept across his mouth. “You’re so mean, Iwachan.”

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa’s shoulder and turned his head back to watch the meteor shower before them.

“Come with me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said a minute later, his voice quiet and soft, but so full of wonder that it brought goosebumps to Iwaizumi’s arms on this summer night.

“Where?” Iwaizumi said, already knowing what Oikawa’s going to say, as he turns to face him again.

“To outer space”, Oikawa smiles with that smile he’s seen so many times (the teasing one that makes Iwaizumi reel his hand back and smack him most days, but not today.) “It wouldn’t be the same without you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi laughs and gives in to his urge to smack Oikawa on the arm, not hard.

“You can’t leave for space yet, idiot. We have college to get through, and Ushijima to take down.”

“We do.” Oikawa said, his smile pulling at one side of his mouth, this smile real and genuine and all Oikawa.

“We’ll save outer space for after that.” Iwaizumi says, looking back up to the streaks of light in the sky, “We’ll beat everyone here and then we’ll beat them all in space.”

“Awesome.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
